When you're gone
by Splish98
Summary: It is four days after Wendy and the boys have left Peter is lonely and decides he must go and see Wendy but has it only been four days on Earth? Based on the 2003 Universal film with Jeremy Sumpter in.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters but Harry. This might be slightly depressing. Thanks for reading.

_________________________________________________________________________

Peter had waited days but he was missing Wendy. Tink had asked him to wait to see her, wait ten days in fact. She needed time to move on. Peter had agreed but by four days an extra six seemed like a lifetime. Tink had collected more boys so that maybe Peter would be distracted from thinking of _her _but every time she bought a new boy to the group he just became more depressed. Tink took him to the Indian tribe but again he couldn't forget Wendy her kiss and voice filled his thoughts.

Tink was becoming frustrated. What was so special about Wendy? Peter didn't realise that ten days had passed by in fact years had passed on Earth. Fairies could slow time in Neverland and even though Peter thought only the fifth day was coming up it had been seven years of waiting for Wendy.

On the seventh night Peter led awake, he was tired but _her_ kiss was keeping him up. The thought of her lips on his sent a shiver down his spine of pure electricity. He had to see her again. He _had _to. He looked down at the "new" lost boys. There was Thunder (named because of his gas problem) Trumpet (he has cried none stop for three days and his sobs sounded like the instrument) and Lightning (he moved quickly and he had bright blonde hair) Tink was led next to Trumpet making quiet, high-pitched snoring noises.

Peter didn't usually go anywhere without Tink but he needed to do this alone. Peter soared over his home and felt the wind caress his hair. Neverland had been strangely quiet since Hook had been eaten and it had become boring. A part of him wished he had gone with Wendy and the boys. A home, a family… a life.

_Wendy will be there waiting for me. I just know it._ He thought as he flew through space and towards earth. He penetrated through the atmosphere and sighed as cloud hit his face, it was always so cold, it didn't help that it was the middle of winter. He spotted the house he was looking for. Peter stopped in mid-air letting Hook's voice echo in his head. He shook his head letting all thoughts of Hook melt away. He slowly flew towards the nursery. The stain-glass window obstructed his view into the room.

Peter put his hand on one of the window panes. There were noises coming from inside the room. Someone was coming to the window he dashed to the roof. The window opened slowly and the sound of talking filled the air. Peter lowered himself and peered into the room making sure he could not be seen.

"Tell us a story, Wendy!" Peter's heart leapt. He looked closer, he recognised the young men sat on the floor. An overweight boy sat on one of the many beds in the room. "Tootles." Peter whispered. He looked at a tall curly haired boy who found everything incredibly funny, "Curly?" Peter was confused. Two boys were fighting over a book and rolled onto the floor trying to pull each others hair out. "Where is Wendy?" The twins asked in unison (their voices were very low) looking up at another boy. Nibs was now the tallest and looked like a fully grown man with a serious face and a slight moustache. Slightly suddenly appeared in the room, he was stick thin with a serious face but laughed as he saw his friends. They all ran to hug him.

Peter whispered all their names as he recognised them, he even recognised John and Michael. John looked exactly like his father. There was a man sat with them he had a kind face, dark hair and bright blue eyes. Peter wondered who this man was, he was clean shaven and good looking by any standard but he wasn't part of the Darling family (original or lost boy.) Peter was shocked by how much each boy had changed, their voice's were lower they all were _clean_ and happy.

The door started to open with a low creak. Peter stared at it. _It must be Wendy. _A woman appeared she had long, dark hair and blue eyes that were full of kindness but showed sadness. Peter gasped as the boys cheered, "Wendy." He whispered tearfully. She was wearing a pirates hat and held a sword. She laughed as she walked into the room. "Everyone sit down." She giggled, she sounded different more _grown up_ but surely it had only been seven… Tink.

"Tonight I am going to tell you the story of the time I decided to be a pirate." She loudly whispered "pirate" the memory was fresh in Peters mind but obviously not in the boys. "You wanted to become a pirate?" Asked Tootles his booming voice making Peter jump.

"Yes, I shall tell you- Michael stop annoying Harry!" Demanded Wendy, Michael grinned menacingly. "It was a cold dark night…" Wendy told them the story in such detail, details peter had never heard before. The man named Harry laughed when appropriate, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Wendy, jealousy filled Peter with anger. Peter waited patiently for Wendy to finish but instead she mentioned him, "Of course Peter wasn't happy about it…" She stopped in her tracks but none of the boys noticed they carried on the story "Oh yeah and you fought…"

Wendy looked at the floor and Peter noticed all the happiness wash from her face. Harry stood up and held her. Peter wanted to fly in and punch him. Harry smiled at her, "It's just a story." Wendy smiled weakly back and announced "I'm going outside for a bit of fresh air it's… stuffy in here. Why don't the rest of you tell the rest of the story to Harry." "_It's just a story?" _Thought Peter angrily. He stared into the room a little longer watching how excited each boy became when talking about Wendy and Peter's sword fight and how awkward it made Harry even though he looked like he was used to it.

Peter then heard the back door open. Wendy walked out of the house and into the garden. She sat on the bench placed so that she could see the constellation of stars they had flown through to get to Peter's home.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter stared down at the woman on the bench. Seven days ago she was a twelve year old, now… He considered sitting next to her when the door swung open again, he heard Aunt Millicent squeal with delight then was muffled by the closed door. "Hello." Wendy said not looking down from the stars. "Why don't you come inside?" Was the soft reply and Mrs. Darling came into view.

"I'm OK out here. You don't have to stay with me." Wendy looked at her mother as she sat down. "What's wrong, Wendy? You've been off all day."

Wendy sighed and looked back at the stars. She pointed at one of them "That is where we passed through to get to Neverland. "Second star to the right and straight on 'till morning."" Wendy chuckled to herself, then her voice became low and serious, "It's been exactly seven years since I've seen him. I know I'm married but not a day goes by when I don't think about him."_ Married? To that… Man?_ Peter felt distraught as well as overjoyed.

"Peter will never return. He has moved on and so should you. You and Harry love each other." Wendy nodded but didn't say anything.

"Why don't you go back inside, mother. I will be in, in a moment." Mary Darling smiled at her daughter and did as she requested.

"Oh, Peter." Wendy whispered, "We miss you. You told me you'd come back." Her voice shook slightly and he distinctly heard her sniff.

Peter wanted to go down, what would he say? "_To live would be an awfully big adventure." _He thought to he could decide a voice above him stopped his thoughts, "Hey, you… Boy." Peter looked up at the window, Harry was stood staring at him. "Oh my goodness gracious me, you're Peter Pan." Peter was wondering what to say to this. He flew up nearer the man's face. "Know of any other flying boys?" He had bitterness in his voice.

"But-I-thought-you-were-"

"A story, I know. Wendy would have thought you would think her crazy if she told you the truth." Peter smiled slightly.

"Why are you here?" Harry spluttered.

"I came to see Wendy and my friends." Peter said as though giving an order.

"So you do… I mean did love her? I guessed from the stories but…" Harry stopped because Peter was looking down at Wendy again. "Oh." Harry added noticing Peter's expression. "She does this every year, always today."

"This is the day we brought her home, it was the last time I saw her." Peter mumbled.

"If she's crying I guess she _loved_ you too." Harry raised half of his lip.

"I didn't realise it had been so long." Peter told him.

"I didn't realise it was you she was crying over. She told me that her friend died seven years ago today." Harry's expression changed from jealousy to sadness, he added, "Have you said "hello" to her yet?"

"No, I was thinking about it but… She's… She's a lady. Not the Wendy we used to call "mother" and she's married," Peter turned to Harry, "to you." Harry felt a strange compassion for the boy suddenly, Peter looked as though someone had hit him in the face, he had tears in his eyes and a mixture of jealousy, anger and sadness covered his face.

Harry looked over Peter's shoulder and his eyes grew wide as a gold dot zoomed towards them. "Duck." Harry said before doing so. Peter looked around and caught Tink in his hand. She was making rapid tinkling bell noises, "Yes I know, Tink. Yes, I'm sorry. I had to see- Yes, Tink. I haven't spoken to anyone but him. You didn't tell me it's been seven years!" He finally made Tink stop and Harry stood, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped. Tink started makeing the same noises again but slower.

Eventually Tink stopped by this time Peter was pretty much on the ground. He rose back-up to Harry's level. Peter didn't want to translate to Harry so stared at Tink. "What did she say?" Harry asked anyway.

"She was trying to help me and Wendy "move on" generally she is jealous." Peter snarled at through her away from him. Wendy stirred and got up from the bench. "She'll be returning in a minute. Are you going to speak to her?" Harry looked worried.

Peter looked behind him and back at Harry, she couldn't know. Peter raised his hand in a salute, grinned and flew off into the distance closely followed by Tink.

Wendy walked into the nursery, Harry was stood by the window looking at the sky. Something flashed gold in front of him. She ran to the window and looked both in front and above her but no one was there. "What's wrong, honey?" Harry asked innocently.

"I thought…" She stopped and looked at her husband. "I guess I wish I could see Peter again so much that now I think I saw Tink." Wendy shook her head. Her many brothers had been listening and were shocked that she had pretty much told Harry that Peter was real. "Well… Maybe you should know." Harry told Wendy about his meeting Peter.

*

"I should have spoken to her."

Peter's declaration was followed by the tinkling of bells.

"You're wrong she would have wanted to see me. She was crying over me wasn't she?"

Silence. "Tink. She's married." Peter sat and let a tear fall down his cheek. "_There is another in your place, he is called _husband_" _Hook's words floated around Peter's mind. "I shall die alone and unloved just like, _he_ said." Peter muttered letting a tear drop down his nose. Tink flew over to him, she had been keeping her distance in case he lashed out. She stood on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. He sniffed and laughed, "Thanks, Tink." Not noticing the way her wings fell slightly.

________________________________________________________________________

That's it. I know it was short but I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long. I'll write the next chapter soon.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter led under the stars he was freezing cold but he didn't care. Tink was worried, Neverland had only ever been cold when Peter wasn't there. She had stopped making time go by quicker in London than in Neverland to make him happy but it made him more distant.

"What's wrong with father?" Asked Lightning quietly. The two other boys nodded behind him. They had emerged from the den silently and Tink jumped at Lightning's voice. "He's just a bit upset that's all. That's why it's so cold." She rang while looking at the shivering Trumpet. They went back inside and she flew over to Peter. She sat on his forehead and looked into his eyes making him smile slightly. A warm breeze flew through Tink and died away again.

"I need to go back. She doesn't know. She would choose me over him if she knew I had visited." His eyes passed over her again and back at the stars.

"Stop torturing yourself." Tink jingled angrily. "She has a husband. You cannot stop that." She stopped suddenly, "Besides I heard there is a new adventure to be had, the mermaids told me."

"I don't care." He turned over so that she couldn't stay on his head, _Maybe she'll fly away and leave me al… an adventure?_ "What kind of adventure?"

Tink laughed, and answered "Pirates."

"Pirates?" Tink started to feel warmer than she had in days. Peter stood up with a grin on his face. He pulled out his dagger. "Who is leading these "libertines"?" He laughed slightly then remembered who had said it first while fighting the last pirates in Neverland. Slightly's voice and laugh filled his head, the warmth Tink had felt started to die away again.

"I am not sure but I have a feeling it is an old enemy of ours." Peter's curiosity rose and he let Tink land on top of his palm.

"Thanks, Tink. First thing tomorrow we give these pirates a welcome they will never forget." He walked inside the den with his head held high. He knew how to get Wendy back. For the first time for days he had a swagger in his step.

When the boys awoke in the morning they ran and flew to find the ship. It was a forty-gunner just like Hook's ship. Peter flew over the mast and a loud cry came from one of the men. Peter laughed at them he forgot how much fun terrorising pirates was. The sun was warm and bright and because of it's position Peter could use it to his advantage.

Once he had circled the ship a man with an enormous hat came out of the Bridge. His hat was large and blue with the same feather Hook had, had in his hat. The man walked out and stared at his men. He had a wild bushy beard and a pot belly. Unlike Hook who had worn a long red coat this man wore a brown jacket with a striped shirt. He looked up at Peter and Peter gasped, "Smee?" He started to laugh and almost flew into the mast. "It's Cap'in' Smee to you, boy!" He smugly replied, he pushed up his rounded glasses and winced as he looked into the sun.

Peter decided he couldn't do any damage to the pirates if he was laughing so hard that he couldn't see. The sun was scorching hot, which also made Peter think about going to tell the boys about Smee he landed but couldn't speak for a while. While he calmed down the other boys stared at him with smiles on their faces, at least he was happy. "It's Smee!" He finally cried. All of the boys looked at him. They were confused, who was Smee? Tink and Peter carried on laughing but it became a little uncomfortable after a while.

Peter looked at them "Smee. You know the one who…" He trailed off realising these were the wrong lost boys. He had to tell the others, he had to. The air became cold once again but the sun still shone. He flew away angrily from his new lost boys from new memories back to his old ones that came crashing into him like a hammer to the skull. The feelings he had felt when he sent Hook to his death, when he destroyed every pirate, her kiss. He let them overwhelm him and led him on towards London. The boys would want to know, Smee was a part of their long childhood.

Tink raced after him screaming "No! Peter, come back! Let them go!" In her usual tinkling bell way. Peter tried to ignore it as he blasted through the atmosphere. He was going to see Wendy tonight whether or not Tink liked it.

Tink hung back slightly as he flew past Big Ben. She knew she could not stop him. He raced towards the house and smiled as he saw the stain-glass window. He breathed in the cold air and peered inside. He scanned over each of the beds. Where was Wendy? He tried to pull open the window but it wouldn't budge. Panic started to rise in Peter. He couldn't open the window like Hook had said. He shouted, "Wendy!" At the window tears stinging his eyes and throat.

Someone sat up in their bed, pulled on a night gown and walked to the window. They opened it and exclaimed, "Peter! You're back!" Peter tried not to let Tootles see his disappointment. Tootles dragged him inside. "I have something to tell you." Peter said forcing cheerfulness, "There are pirates in Neverland again." The other boys in the room also stirred and stared in disbelief at the figure who sat on the end of Wendy's old bed.

"Pirates?" Nibs asked.

"They are being led by Smee." Peter giggled. The boys in the room fell about laughing, this is the reaction he had wanted from the others. "Come back and help me once again." He pleaded as the laughter died down. A stony silence filled the room suddenly. "We can't Peter. I have a job, and most of us go to school. We can't just leave." Peter stared at his friend, this wasn't the Tootles he remembered.

Each of the other boys agreed and hung their heads.

"Fine! I'll go tell Wendy then. She'll come with me! Which room is she in now?" Peter was trying to keep calm but it was difficult.

"She doesn't live here any more Peter." Curly answered quietly. "She lives East of Kensington Gardens." As soon as the words left his mouth he knew he had made a mistake and Nibs and Tootles glared at him as Peter flew out of the window.


	4. Chapter 4

_Why doesn't she live with her brothers anymore?_ Peter thought, _Did Tink speed up time again?_ His accusing thoughts were lost in other thoughts, mostly of Wendy. He sped on letting the wind whip his face. He let his mind fill with thoughts of her saying yes to him, grabbing her coat and blowing a raspberry at Harry taking Peter's hand and flying away with him to destroy the pirates. Peter smiled to himself. He soared past every window next to Kensington gardens. She didn't seem to be in any of the houses. _Maybe the boys lied to me? _He thought.

The air felt cold against his chest but he pushed on. He looked in a house with red wallpaper. There was the smell of smoke from the chimney. He could hear music from the cracks in the open windows. A man walked out of the house and sighed. He then whooped loudly and a woman joined him, "Shh, Harry. You'll wake the neighbours." Wendy laughed. She looked exactly the same as last time Peter had seen her but she also looked different.

"I don't care." He said then kissed her forehead and her lips and repeated the sentence. He couldn't stop smiling. Peter moved around the side of the house and peered at them from behind the wall. Tink was just behind him, _Why does he keep doing this to himself? _She thought. She knew not to get in the way of him.

The couple had a long kiss and Harry placed his hand on her stomach. "I'm going to be a daddy." He whispered happily. She giggled, "Come inside it's freezing out here."

Harry looked up in Peter's direction but his expression didn't change, "I'll be inside in a sec." Wendy smiled and walked inside cradling her belly. The door closed and Harry looked at where Peter was hovering. He couldn't see Peter but whispered, "You can come out now." Tink came out first and approached Harry. He put out his hand for her to land on.

Peter came out afterwards and stared at Harry for a moment. He was keeping himself calm. Harry smiled, "She was really upset when she didn't see you last time."

"I want her to come back to Neverland with me. Help me kill the pirates." He shouted angrily. Panic took over Harry's happiness, "She can't she's having our child, she might get hurt." Harry thought that if Peter asked, Wendy would go with him. It was what she wanted.

"I'm going to regret this but as a precaution for my unborn child I'm asking you to leave." Harry stood up to his full height and Tink returned to Peter. Peter stared at the man. Anger took over all his common sense and he swooped down on the man, his arm outstretched and his hand in a fist. He hit Harry's eye and he fell to the ground. "I'll be back." Peter whispered maliciously. As soon as Peter had whispered this sentence he zoomed into the sky and towards the stars.

Tink was shocked but had followed Peter silently, secretly pleased that he had hit Harry. Peter burst through the atmosphere of Neverland and screamed loudly as he flew, a storm started behind him and followed him towards the pirate ship. A loud crack of thunder hit the sail and it caught alight.

The new Lost Boys were waiting for him but were afraid to talk to him. They moved inside the tree and sat in the warmth waiting for the storm to pass. They felt like they weren't as good as the old Lost Boys Peter certainly loved them more. Lightning sighed and started to practice sword fighting. Trumpet decided to look outside leaving the third boy alone on the floor. The storm raged. "I can't believe him!" Peter screamed, he pacing up and down getting soaking wet. "He can't decide for her. I have to go back to ask her."

Tink was exhausted and knew the situation would be much worse if he did go back. "No." She rang. Peter looked at her angrily. "I am not letting you do this. You'll make it worse for everyone. Get it into your head that she has moved on. She doesn't love you, Peter. She loves Harry her _husband._ You can banish me but I will not let you do this. Remember what happened last time I advised you against something?" She hadn't pulled the "death" card before but it had a lot of power over Peter. Images of Tink's small lifeless body crawled into his mind. Snow began to fall.

"I remember. Ok. I won't go tonight."

"That's all I ask." Tink felt bad for making him remember that day but at the same time it had worked, for now.

The clouds started to vanish and the only evidence showing there was a fire was the burnt mast of the ship. The wind was cold but the weather was better than before. Peter walked into the tree slowly. Tink put herself on his shoulder and could feel all her exhaustion take over her body and she fell into a deep sleep.

When Tink opened her eyes she was alone and tucked into her small bed. She sat bolt upright and stared around the room. _Where are those boys? _She thought to herself. She stretched loudly then flew out of the tree. It was oddly quiet in Neverland everything seemed to be stood still in anticipation. She started to worry. Had he gone back? She shook her head, he wouldn't yet. She rose above the trees and gazed at Neverland. What would she do if he left her and went back to England for good? What would she do if _she _came back?

Tink's eye caught something in the distance and she heard a laugh, _Peter. _The sun was warm and the sky had only a few clouds, he was fighting the pirates. She grinned, if he was fighting and the sky was this blue then Peter wasn't thinking of Wendy. She zoomed through the air and towards the ship. She could see Peter teasing Smee because he could not fly.

Peter stared at the old man. He had gone looking for Smee and although at first Captain Hook's right hand man wished to prove to _his _men that he was a better man than Hook. Unfortunately he had soon realised why Hook had eventually lost to Peter after Peter almost decapitated him. Peter still found it funny that he was fighting Smee, Michael had managed to make him walk the plank while he was here he wasn't exactly the scariest of pirates or the strongest.

"So tell me "Cap'in Smee" how on earth did you become "Cap'in?"" He mocked Smee with his imitations and his polite conversation. Smee was worn out and wanted to sit down. Smee put his finger up to signal he wanted a rest and Peter smiled. Smee was a strange pirate but if he wanted a rest Peter wouldn't say no to him, he wasn't exactly the brightest of pirates so he needn't worry about an ambush. He hovered with his legs and arms crossed waiting for Smee's response.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry it took so long to write I don't know when the next will be uploaded.


	5. Chapter 5

"When I fell off the plank." He was still gasping and every other pirate sat down on the floor like they had when "Red Handed Jill" read them stories. He breathed in slowly, "When I fell off the plank I swam to the Mermaids. Hoping they would help me. One tried to drown me but fearing for my life I managed to get onto dry land. I walked for a while, I couldn't tell you how long my last watch had been destroyed by Hook." A small smug smile lit his face up for a moment. "Well, then I saw the ship go over the top of the trees and towards, I didn't know where. So I went to the Indians and asked for their help dressed as an old woman, they tried to kill me too." Smee sighed, Peter almost felt sorry for the old man.

"I then walked around Neverland until I saw it again, my ship! It was being carried by fairies, I swear it." He knocked on the wooden floor and Peter caught sight of Tink. She saw Peter's strange expressions while Smee talked, he wasn't angry like usual he actually looked compassionate and every now and then when Smee described something good that happened to him Peter would smile. When Smee finished his story with finding his other shipmates Peter looked at the sky which had slowly become more cloudy. No one moved, they waited for Peter to attack. He turned to look at the men sat around him.

There could only have been ten of them, they were all survivors of the last battle on the ship. Smee's sweet old face was looking up at him but he couldn't look weak in front of the boys. He smiled at the old man. "A good story I must say Smee, sorry Captain." He laughed and drew his sword, "Unfortunately there is no story that can stop me." He pointed the end of the sword at the captain and Smee reluctantly grabbed his own.

The other men stood up slowly and turned to the boys each looking more mysterious than the next. Smee sighed but brought his sword up to meet Peters. He hit the boys sword hoping it would fall out of his hand but instead only made it wobble slightly. Peter hit back and felt the force jar his arm Smee had a strong grip. He grimaced but did not scream only changed hands. Smee smiled seeing his pain, he lunged forward in a closed guard stance but Peter swerved and it missed him. Peter lunged, jumped, span then sliced Smee's cheek open. Trickles of blood started falling down his face. Smee's eye twitched above the wound.

"You couldn't stand it could you? Being second best?" Peter shouted mischievously he was going to go on when Smee interrupted him.

"Well my boy, neither can you." Peter's eyes grew, images of Harry and Wendy kissing flashed into his mind. He flew at Smee angrily but Smee blocked his attack. "I'm not second best!" Peter cried through gritted teeth. "She doesn't know I came to visit her!" Tink's little ears heard Peter's angry cries and turned to see him. Smee's face told her that he had mentioned Wendy. "Her?" Smee's face was full of confusion then relaxed into a smile, "Oh, Wendy." Smee pushed against his sword letting Peter fly backwards.

Tink remembered the last time this had happened. "No!" She screamed but of course only the sound of a tinkling bell came out of her mouth. She flew at Smee's face and bashed into his temple hitting her arm on his glasses. Smee flicked her away and she fell to the floor. She pushed herself up and looked at Peter who was rushing towards her. "Tink." He whispered.

"You've lost everyone, your friends, your fairy. Even your arch-nemesis. Not to mention Wendy." Tink looked up at Peter and winked. He put his hand under her warm body and picked her up. "What are you playing at?" She whispered mysteriously, "He's not Captain Hook, he's not a very good fighter and he was defeated by _Michael _last battle. He's Mr Smee, you can take him." She smiled lovingly.

Peter stood up straight and his feet began to lift from the floor. "_You _are _Mr_ Smee."

"Cap'in I think you'll find." Smee said forcefully, surly Pan knew by now.

"No." Peter replied, Smee turned to look at the floating boy. "Hook earned the right to be called Captain I think you'll find. _You _found the ship. It doesn't mean you are ready to be Captain yet."

"How do I prove myself then Pan?" Smee snarled.

"Beat me." Peter took up his usually fighting stance and allowed Smee the time to first process what he had said and second to get into his own awkward stance. Peter lunged and hit Smee's arm. Blood stained his shirt. "Yes she left me but she's happy." Peter lunged again hitting Smee's large belly and Smee cried out in pain. Smee slashed the air, Peter yelled as blood spilled from his arm. How Smee had got him was beyond Peter. "Yes my friends left me but they too are happy." He pushed Smee back towards the sea. He cut the old mans chest as he did. "But I think you will find my best friend and fairy will _never _leave me." He pushed Smee onto the plank.

Tink appeared behind Peter and sat on his shoulder, "When everyone else is gone. I'll still have her. Who will _you_ have Smee?" Smee's brow furrowed and he stared at the boy. He would never return to his ship and he knew it. Peter smiled at him "Goodbye, Captain Smee." He cut the old man one last time and he fell with a splash into the water.

Peter turned his head as the water turned red. Tink was already healing his arm. He turned to look at the pirates around him and any still alive jumped into the water voluntarily. "Tink?" Peter asked looking at his best friend. She looked at him and smiled, she was proud of him. "You will still be here right? If everyone leaves." Tink giggled and kissed him on the cheek "Of course Peter."

"Then can I ask you a favour. If I ever ask you a favour again you can turn me into fairy dust."

"I will not turn you into fairy dust, Pan." She giggled again. "Will you take me back? To see Wendy's baby. I-I want to give my blessing, of sort."

"As long as you don't fight it. I will take you." She took his finger in her hand and pulled him up into the sky. "I'll be back soon boys!" Peter called to the Lost Boys on deck.

They soared through the atmosphere and over the clouds taking the quickest route to Wendy's house. The breeze was warm, Tink had made time speed by so he could see Wendy's baby. They stopped at the window and looked in. There stood around a small cot was Wendy and Harry, they both looked exhausted but happy as they gazed at the child. Harry smiled and walked out of the room leaving Wendy and the baby alone.

Peter moved closer to the window. Wendy was in deep thought while staring at her child. He moved slightly, she stood up and followed her husband out of the room. Peter scowled he was finally going to talk to her and she left. He could still see the child though…

Peter pulled open the window so the he and Tink could sneak. Peter stepped down lightly onto the floor and smiled. He could hear the soft breathing of a small person. He walked over and saw the child. She was wrapped up in a pink blanket. Although Peter hated to admit it he thought the little girl was very cute. "Jane." A soft voice said. "Her name is Jane."

Peter looked at the door and there was the girl he loved or should he say the woman who used to be the girl he loved. Wendy had tears in her eyes. "Peter." She said simply and walked over to him slowly. Peter looked at Jane and sighed. "Mother." He replied. Wendy wasn't sure how to respond, he had only called her "Mother" when the boys were around.

Wendy had tears in her blue eyes, "It's so good to see you."

"I just wanted to um," Peter looked at Jane, "I just wanted…" He looked at Wendy and back at the sleeping baby. He heard someone outside the door and knew Harry was stood there waiting for him to ask her to return to Neverland. Something told him it was wrong to ask. _She's yours now. _He thought. "I just wanted to say congratulations for everything and um, sorry for giving your husband a black eye."

"It was you?" She laughed. "Well, thank you, Peter." She smiled at him and he started to return to the window, she noticed and added "Come back soon." He nodded and stood on the windowsill. Tink suddenly flew at Wendy and kissed her cheek. "Tink!" Wendy laughed, "Please look after him." Tink nodded.

Peter looked out into the air and flew away leaving the light from the window and the family stood around the cot again like no one new had been there.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

And that (as they say) is that. Hope you enjoyed, sorry it took so long.


End file.
